


Let me lend a hand

by Kedamono_no_kao_wa



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Dedede takes care of him and is so wholesome im melting, M/M, Please imagine Meta with his Smash Ultimate voice thank you, Sharing a Bed, falling asleep together, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:56:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kedamono_no_kao_wa/pseuds/Kedamono_no_kao_wa
Summary: Meta Knight overdid it again and Dedede worries about his little soldier, and when the puffball refuses to shut up and sleep, the king needs to take things in his own hands.
Relationships: King Dedede/Meta Knight
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Let me lend a hand

"I have to apologise, your majesty. I should have listened to the urges of my body", Meta Knight groaned deeply as he rubbed his gloved hand across his mask. His head throbbed painfully, it felt like his pulse wanted to make his skull explode with every beat, and his eyes were burning, too hot to keep them open. The puffball got hushed into the Kings bedroom, by Dedede himself, which looked more formidable and less chaotic than Meta Knight had expected.  
" Would ya stop 'pologising for once?", King Dedede snapped at him from behind, bowing down a little to open the others clasps and get rid of his cape. "Since I found ya broken down in the hallway during night patrol and picked ya up, didn't say anything but that, and a king gets tired of hearin' the same over and over again so shut your mouth or accept ma help", he lectured and, quite unlike Dedede, folded the garment carefully to lay it on a nearby chair. A chair big enough for two Meta Knights or one Dedede.  
The knight was close to open his mouth again, but he realized everything that would come out would displease the king, so he wordlessly let himself be guided, or rather shoved, towards the bed.  
The bed was fairly large, even for his majesty it oughta be way too big, but maybe that was a side effect of being of royal status. Getting more than you asked for.  
And what Meta also didn't ask for were the big paws grabbing his sides and hoisting him up the furniture, paws that pushed him down, automatically and without second thought almost, and tugged him into bed like a child. His voice was muffled by the thick and plushy blanket:" Mhpf- mphy- my king, that is- that's no way to treat a soldier in your service, let alone do this as a monarch!" Meta tried to claw his way out, but without success, for his hands were pressed tightly to his round chest by the other.  
"Listen boy, you're ma trump card, ma ace in my sleeve, ma secret weapon, if things go down I'll rely on you, 'cuz you're the best knight around, so if ya would use that brain of yours, you'd figure that I can't just let you get sick like that", scolded the king and starred him dead in the eyes, his tone of voice telling Meta that he would not tolerate any objections. Meta Knights gaze sunk in shame and he observed the paws pushing down on his chest. Together they could cover his entire front side, that's how big they were. It reminded him of how small he was. Small and weak. Pathetic.  
And as if Dedede would have heard his thoughts, his hands withdrew. But now they wandered to his  
face. " And coulda get rid of that stupid thing for once?", he scoffed and wanted to snatch the metal plate off of the others face, but Metas hands shot up and gripped the sides of the mask tightly, panic shortly piercing his heart. "Dedede, please no, stop!", the knight yelped, no trace of his stoic apathy left, and Dedede could swear he'd never heard him this frightened. The penguin drew his hands slowly  
away, hesitating, and gave him a troubled look as to say 'why can't you just let it be?'.  
Meta patted the mask safely against his face to make sure it wouldn't suddenly fall off.  
" This sure is important to ya, don't understand why though. Would it kill ya to lay it off, even for sleepin'?", the king wanted to know from the blue puffball, entirely unamused by this drama queen act.  
A sigh came from beneath the mask, low and small, and the knights hands gripped the sheets covering his feet and lower half, gripped and kneaded them, his mind absent:" I need to be prepared for anything and cannot risk that anyone, friend or foe, could see my face. It just… it would cause difficulties I'd rather avoid."

Dedede realised it had no use arguing about the mask, not with Meta Knight, and let it slip. Maybe another day.  
"Then I oughta make sure no one attacks you in yar' sleep and snatches that thing off, or else they'll see the horrors of the earth they ain't never gonna forget, mh?"  
Dedede joked and stepped around the bed to launch himself beside Meta on it, and he noticed how the mattress gave a bit in beneath the weight of his king, squeaking slightly in protest.  
Them going to bed together wasn't something unusual anymore, even though they agreed on it to better be kept a secret, and both of them knew their routine by now. Dedede insisted on keeping him by his side to make sure he wouldn't get the idea to stroll off on his own and in the end faint, and Meta Knight just let it happen. Sometimes, Dedede offered him various things to give or to do, in the hope it would help him recover more quickly.  
He still couldn't understand why the king cared about someone like him.

And now they were laying there. Pale moonshine was faintly creeping through the long curtains and the rest was painted in dark blues and greys. A cool wind gust sometimes moved the cloth, giving it a ghostly appearance. It was a pleasant summer night.  
They were thankful for peaceful days like that, days where they could just spend time with each other, professionally of course, and didn't need to worry about monsters trying to put their lives to an end.  
Thinking about it, Meta Knight was always there, eager to help. He saw it as his destiny, his only use, to win against them and to protect those he held close.  
Not that Dedede couldn't fight them off on his own, no, that's not it. But it still felt kind of nice to have someone one could rely on. He really was thankful for Meta Knight, the knight he held the closest to him, most literally, as he was half spooning the orb, the soldier being too little to entirely cover his front side.

But even if the night was quiet, the king couldn't sleep, something kept him awake. A nagging feeling, not necessarily awful or painful, that lay low in his gut. A feeling of compassion, of wanting to take care of someone?  
The puffball in front of him breathed out heavily.  
"You still awake?", the penguin murmured, rubbing the thumb of his hands slightly in circles over the others side. Meta didn't move, but maybe his expression chanced:" I… I was thinking…"  
He was always thinking, just, couldn't let it be, not for once.  
"It would do ya good if you'd stop, it makes no sense, and you know it."  
"I apologise, I… promise I will try to sleep…", Meta said but his tone of voice betrayed him.

An idea crossed Dededes mind.  
Maybe he could take the worries of the weary knight away, if just for a moment.

"Do me the favour n' don't think for now, 'k?", he muttered, and his entire hand moved now over Metas flank, down and up, from his mask to his feet, but with every stroke, it remained lower and lower.  
Meta Knight shifted, but not away from him.  
Maybe he had suspicions...  
" The kingdom was in danger so many times, and I was barely there to safe everyone. If the number of dead people stayed small, it was because I had help from others... Pardon me for saying that, but sometimes, the belief, that you should have taken a different knight in your service, crosses my mind and I-", he stopped there and the thinnest, shortest gasp marked the end of his sentence.  
Dededes paw was sliding carefully over the puffball hidden entrance between his feet, the gloved middle- and ring finger pressing a bit harder down, but still gentle.  
The King could feel the knights feet squeezing together, but quickly refraining from doing so:" It's ok, just, let yourself be. You kinda deserve this, don't cha think?"  
In the faint moonlight that reached over Dededes body, he saw Meta shaking his head softly  
in denial:" N-no… I am- you should have taken someone else, not a wicked creature like me…"  
Even if he was seeming to enjoy this a little as possible, his body betrayed him.  
The ever so slightly twitching of his hips, the unsteady feet, the hand wandering up to his mouth in order not to moan, the damp warmth beneath Dededes hand.  
"Mety, you don't know whadda talkin' about. You're fantastic the way ya are. A competent swordsman, clever adviser, and a charming pal. We woulda be lost without ya… remember how ya knocked out that giant beast, slicing it in halves, faster than the eye could see. I know I do, you looked stunnin' ", the king said, and could feel something stirring under his hand. As he rubbed a long stroke again against Meta, something emerged from the slit, something Dedede recognised, but still felt unfamiliar with. Could he compare it to a candle? Maybe, but a bit softer and warmer, and more pointy at the top.  
" Well, the more you know, didn't assume you had that in ya'", the king chuckled, the tactic of his hand changing. He could easily wrap his entire hand around the maybe-dick and closed his fist tightly around it, enjoying how it felt in his paw.  
"It's- it's disgusting, your majesty, you don't have to do that, I wouldn't- it's not your duty to try to please my primitive instincts", the knight stumbled over his words, but in contradiction, his own hand wandered to his middle to lay needily on top of Dededes, holding it or clutching it down towards his belly, demanding more friction, more of that sweet shift of sensations. Dedede rolled his half-lidded eyes:" Yeah, but I want you to enjoy yourself sometimes, yer working ya butt off all the time, makin' sure everythin' is alright, let me make sure you're alright, just this time..."  
Metas hips pushed forward into the others hand and Dedede could hear him panting heavier beneath the mask and occasionally a muffled, deep whine.  
The King stroked quicker, encouraged by the adorable noises and the strength of Metas hand, and he could feel the puffball stir against his belly, pressing himself closer to the penguin. Meta begged a last time, but more half-heartedly than at the begging:" I would advise you- to stop… please, I don't need you to see me l-…like that", he pushed out, afraid of unwanted sounds that weren't words.  
But Dedede didn't stop. His thumb pressed against the small tip and his palm and fingers closed firmer around the member in a quick rhythm.  
Finally, he could hear a high wail and the knight shifted again.  
"Yo-your majes...ty-"  
Meta Knights hand moved from his mouth atop of his mask, pressing it against his face as he moaned a muffled, broken and rough cry, and his trembling body jerked forward against Dededes fist, the hand on the paw mindlessly pushing it against his belly.  
Bubbly, thick white liquid drooled down from their hands onto the sheets, and Metas feet shut tight against each other.

The King milked him dry a bit further, making sure that everything came out, he worked for it so hard, and chuckled low:" See, wasn't so bad, was it?"  
The puffball needed a few heavy breaths to collect himself ere he could open his mouth and form full sentences.  
" I am… ashamed for you to see me in this kind of state", Meta muttered and stiffened, not daring to move as the spell around him was broken.  
Dedede let go of the member that relaxed and slowly drew in again, done with its job, and he pulled of his glove, wiping away the fluid from the weak puffballs hand and bed with the clean sides: "Well, I liked it very much. Even if ya don't wanna admit it, im sure you were enjoyin' yourself quite a bit."  
He threw the cloth into the darkness, not minding were it landed, and embraced his little knight with both arms, pulling him close:" And people would never believe me if I'd tell 'em what kinda cute sounds you can make."  
Meta Knight groaned low, something between embarrassed and annoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> That was... Quite experimental.  
> At first, I was super excited because that's the first non-human smut scene I've seen of those two, but looking back at it, I have no clue what the fuck im even writing.(in my defense, I was half drunk writing most of this, so psshhh)  
> Apologise if I make you cringe, but after getting Smash Ultimate and hearing Meta Knights voice for the first time I just.... I had to write something featuring that voice. (Seriously, in topic 'deep voice' he has his own category. How can a human have such a deep voice?!)
> 
> Edit: FUCK ME I FORGOT THE WINGS AHSGUWGSYAUD7D THEY COULD HAVE FLAPPED OR JERKED A BIT WHEN HE CAME AAAAAAAAAA


End file.
